Military
at Fort Baxter Air Base.]] The military in GTA games are the armed forces of the USA, comprising mostly of the Army, but also with air and naval bases. The army themselves don't appear in Grand Theft Auto IV, because it enhances realism - the army would not be sent to kill one person, and because the Posse Comitatus Act prohibits the use of federal military personnel and units of the National Guard under federal authority from acting in a law enforcement capacity within the United States, except where expressly authorized by the Constitution or Congresshttp://usacac.army.mil/cac2/CALL/docs/10-16/ch_11.asp. The army is replaced somewhat by NOOSE. The military is also important in many missions throughout the series, such as Sir, Yes Sir!, Black Project, Green Goo, Up, Up and Away!, Vertical Bird and Over the Top. Behavior Grand Theft Auto III era After the player gains six stars in a GTA III Era game, the army will begin to chase the player. On the ground, two military vehicles are used to kill the player; the Barracks OL, which is used for troop transport, and the Rhino tank. The soldiers themselves are always well armed with weapons that will often make short work of the player and most vehicles. Members of the military behave as a gang in Vice City and will attack the player if spotted on military territory, unless in a Cop uniform. They will also set up roadblocks comprised of the Barracks OL with soldiers armed with M16's in GTA III, M4's (in Fort Baxter Air Base) and MP5's (during a 6-star wanted level), and M4 Carbines in every other GTA III Era game. These aren't as lethal as those of the FBI since there could be two FBI vehicles taking up one road with at least eight agents. But seeing as how the Barracks takes up the space of one road they can be broken through although the MP5s still pose an extreme threat. A strange thing is that soldiers in the Fort Baxter Air Base never participate in law enforcement activity; if the player is wearing a police uniform or army fatigues and enters the base with a wanted level; only the law enforcement officers that enter from outside will try killing the player. Military bases * Fort Baxter Air Base in Vice City Mainland, Vice City. * United States National Guard Depot in Ocean Docks, Los Santos, San Andreas. * Easter Basin Naval Station in San Fierro, San Andreas. * Area 69 in Bone County, San Andreas. * K.A.C.C. Military Aviation Fuel Depot in Las Venturas, San Andreas. Known military personnel United States Armed Forces * Mills - General * Lee - General * Fitzgibbon - Army Colonel * Henry Bolt - Cavalry Colonel * Fuhrberger - Colonel * Cuddles - Colonel * James P. - Colonel, Australian-American War veteran, if was at army at all * Michael Klebitz - Captain * Jerry Martinez - Army Sergeant * Peppah - Army Sergeant * Dud Clark - Sergeant * Victor Vance - Army Corporal, was dismissed * Parts - Army Private * Places - Army Private * Jim Fitzgerald - Marine Corps * Mr Lopez - Marine Corps, ran out the army * Mitch Baker - Vietnam veteran, awarded the Purple Heart for burning down Vietnam village * Jerry Kapowitz - Vietnam veteran * Larry Joe - Vietnam veteran * Bobbie Ray - Vietnam veteran * Ray Machowski - Vietnam veteran * Phil Cassidy - Vietnam veteran, if was at the army at all * Clay Simons - veteran of unnamed wars or operations, also served in Vietnam Embassy * United Liberty Paper * Terry Thorpe Soviet Armed Forces * Kenny Petrovic's Father - veteran of World War II and Battle of Stalingrad * Mikhail Faustin - Navy * Dimitri Rascalov - Navy * Andrei - Navy Private Israeli Defence Forces * Mori Kibbutz * Rami Yalon - Special Forces Army of the Republika Srpska * Goran - leader of a squad, was killed during Bosnian War * Niko Bellic - Army and Air Forces, Bosnian War veteran * Mijo - was killed during Bosnian War * Dragan - was killed during Bosnian War * Dmitar - was killed during Bosnian War * Florian Cravic - Bosnian War veteran * Darko Brevic - Bosnian War veteran, military criminal Other Militaries * Juan Garcia Cortez - Colonel in unnamed Latin America country * Claude Wome - Warlord in unnamed African country Military vehicles Controllable * Barracks OL * Cargobob * Flatbed * Hunter * Hydra * Jetpack (prototype experiment, stolen by Carl Johnson in 1992) * Land Roamer, (Armed) * Mesa Grande * Pacifier * Patriot * Rhino * Tank * Tiger Tank, (possibly an ex-German tank from World War 2) Uncontrollable * USS Numnutz Submarine * LHD-069 Amphibious Aircraft Carrier Trivia * In GTA Vice City, the soldiers at the Fort Baxter Air Base are considered to be part of the Streetwannabe's gang. * In the GTA III Era the Rhino tank (which chases the player at six stars) does not fire it's main gun. However, in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars the Rhino is programmed to use its turrent to full effect, blasting the player into oblivion. * The Vice City National Guard soldiers strangely seem to wear fatigues similar to the present day German Army fatigues. * The soldiers at Fort Baxter Air Base have a small resemblance to Niko Bellic. Gallery Top down games GTA III GTA Vice City GTA San Andreas GTA Vice City Stories Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Category:Gangs in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Military